


Steve and Darcy Kids

by Cinnie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies!, Baby-fic, Domestic, F/M, Gen, Kid-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>look to the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve and Darcy Kids

Grant Montgomery Rogers is a surprise, as, although Darcy and Steve were married, they hadn’t been planning on having any babies just yet. They talked and agreed that although not planned, he was certainly welcome. The first time Steve held his son in his arms, he was pretty sure that had he been pre-serum Steve, his heart would have given out from happiness. He’s a tough little boy and it’s clear from the beginning that he’s the spitting image of his mother, dark brown hair, blue eyes, and pale pale skin. He does however, also seem to possess his Dad’s enhancements.

Margaret Elizabeth Rogers follows her brother into the world three years later, they’d been planning on having another baby sooner, to give little Grant someone to play with, but then Steve had to go off and take down SHEILD and find Bucky so their lives got a bit busy and they’d worried that they wouldn’t be able to give Grant enough attention in their hectic lives if they had a newborn. Little Lizzie, Darcy if fairly certain, was conceived the night Steve brought Bucky back.

Jamie Gabrielle Rogers and Gabriel James Rogers are only a year behind Lizzie and Darcy and Steve wonder and their sanity. The twins are rambunctious, though were a good appeasement gift to both their children, maintain the evenness of boy/girl. Both have their fathers enhancements and their Mom’s mischievous personality.

Lydia Katherine Rogers is two years behind the twins, as Darcy declared her uterus needed a break. Kitty, however, she has, of all things, asthma. A few treatments later though and her lungs are good as new, though compared to her enhanced siblings, she always seems frail, and things her other children brush off, Darcy finds are actually rather damaging to non-super kids. Naturally, their good natured children all simply unite to make their newest member feel as welcomed a protected as possible and Kitty never seems to truly care about her differences.

River Song Rogers and Melody Pond Rogers come into the world when Darcy is on a Doctor Who marathon and Steve was on the other side of the planet. Darcy blames the pains meds herself.

Timothy Abraham Rogers is another surprise as Darcy thought she was getting to old to have babies, but well, is presence says not.

Malcolm Buchannan Rogers is their last baby, Darcy and Steve both wanted Tim to have someone closer to his age to grow up with, and Mal is the result. He’s a quiet child, thoughtful and sensitive and a good brother to the much more hyper Tim.

 


End file.
